Personal Computer
A Personal Computer (or PC) may refer to a desktop or laptop computer that is used for personal tasks such as browsing the Internet and gaming, rather than business or server functions. In relation to the Rockstar Games series, the PC has long been a traditional "platform" for Rockstar games. Description Because the computing power of PCs is not bound by strict standards by manufacturer, the PC platform is the most versatile, supporting modular upgrades, and being one of the earliest platforms to support Internet connections, allowing early GTA games such as the first Grand Theft Auto and Grand Theft Auto 2 to support multiplayer modes whilst online capabilities on consoles were still in their infancy. Certain PC versions of GTA games also feature considerably improved graphics (although mods are usually the best option) due to more lax limitations on hardware. PC GTA games are also the earliest games in the series to adopt custom radio stations and replays with the release of Grand Theft Auto III, as well as the short-lived ability to pick custom skins for the protagonist. Another notable advantage of the PC platform is their inherent ability to support third party utilities and modifications, which allows users to alter various aspects of GTA games, Some add in whole new features, which is visible in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, and some make the game look really pretty, which is a common mod option for Grand Theft Auto IV. Most GTA mods are for the PC version, and although some exist for the console versions, they are significantly harder to implement, and often require installing a "mod chip" which may damage the console and void the warranty. Another considerable advantage is the ability to emulate games, whereas you are able to emulate handheld/PS2 titles via software and use controllers at will, although due to less issues, Mouse & Keyboard is the best option. Like consoles, weaknesses are also present in the PC platform. Hardware requirements are a particular problem; unlike consoles, PC hardware experiences more gradual improvements in hardware as hardware manufactures are not bound to computer manufacturers restrictions on computing power the same way console manufacturers do for each console. This results in inconsistent hardware capabilities among every PC in use, which may impede the ability for some players to play PC games smoothly or with the best graphics available. The adoption of the Rockstar Advanced Game Engine for Grand Theft Auto IV, for example, led to a jump in the required amount of processing from the last PC port (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which utilized RenderWare); many PCs in use during the release of GTA IV were found to be inadequate in running the game smoothly, even with the lowest graphical settings, due to what is considered a lazy port as it required beefy CPUs to run. and would require several more months before PC users are able to afford to obtain an optimization update to run the game properly. The wide range of hardware components on offer for the PC, making desicions on parts difficult for new builders, as well as the occasional need to update software, may also lead to incompatibilities that result in undesired glitches in graphics and audio or even instability in the game. Release Pattern Until GTA III, GTA releases for the PC platform were given some degree of equal treatment as the PlayStation, having been released simultaneously with or launched a week after the PlayStation version. The GTA series is also known to have a single PC-exclusive title, Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961, which was available only for download (at a time when gaming consoles had yet to extensively adopted online downloads). The release gap between console versions and PC versions was widen with GTA III and several more major GTA titles after, in which the native console version(s) is first released, followed by the PC port several months later, if not longer. Grand Theft Auto IV's The Lost and Damned episodic content underwent the longest PC release delay, at more than a year, due likely to the decision to release it simultaneously with the PC version of The Ballad of Gay Tony and the Episodes From Liberty City compilation. Grand Theft Auto IV hit the PC platform after 216 days of being a console exclusive game. GTA titles which are native to handheld consoles (Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) have not been ported to the PC; however, it is still possible to play these games via emulation. After Grand Theft Auto V was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles on September 17, 2013 PC users wanted Rockstar to make a PC version of the game with some even begining a petition. After a lengthy wait at the Electronics Entertainment Expo 2014 Sony announced that Grand Theft Auto V would be released for the Playstation 4 in the fall of 2014, this was closely followed by a trailer and offical announcement by Rockstar Games that it would finally also be coming to the PS4, Xbox One and PC. On 12 September 2014, Rockstar announced that the PC version will be released on 27 January 2015. Rockstar games on the PC *Grand Theft Auto 1 (1997) *Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 (1999) *Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961 (1999) *Grand Theft Auto 2 (1999) *Grand Theft Auto III (2002) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2003) *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2005) *Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) *Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City (2010) **The Lost and Damned (2010) **The Ballad of Gay Tony (2010) *Grand Theft Auto V (2015) Trivia * The PC is the only system to include games from all three universe (2D, 3D, and HD). Category:Systems